yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Minnet
Minnetdar Farsça Bir iyiliğe karşı minnet duyan. Yük altında kalır gibi birisinin iyiliğine karşı mahcubiyet. MİNNETDÂR: Birinden gördüğü iyileğe karşı mahcup ve müteşekkir kalan. Kur'ân-ı kerîmi toplayan, Şeyhayn'dır (hazret-i Ebû Bekr ve hazret-i Ömer'dir). Bugün bilinen İslâm ilimlerinin hepsini, Şeyhayn ortaya koydu. Arabı, Acemi hidâyete getiren, Şeyhayn'dır. Şeyhayn'a bütün insanlar minnetdârdır. Bunu anlayamamak, güneşi görmemeye benzer. (Veliyyullah-ı Dehlevî) Din bilgilerinde ve dünyâ işlerinde kendisine minnetdâr olduğum bir kişi vardır. O da İmâm-ı Muhammed'dir. (İmâm-ı Şâfiî) Türkçe - İngilizce Sözlük minnet ,-ti sense or feeling of indebtedness; gratitude. altında kalmak to be obligated to someone for a kindness. etmek /a/ to plead abjectly, grovel. minnettar /a/ grateful (to); indebted (to). minnettarlık gratitude; feeling indebted to someone. Türkçe - Fransızca Sözlük minnet gratitude minnettar reconnaissant Türkçe - Almanca Sözlük minnet e Erweisung; e Dankesschuld. minnettar dankbar. minnettarlık e Dankbarkeit. Türkçe - İspanyolca Sözlük minnet gratitud minnettar agradecido Türkçe - Kürtçe Sözlük minnet minet. minnettar minetdar. Türkçe - Türkçe Sözlük MİNNET is. İyilik karşısında duyulan borçluluk duygusu. MİNNETI'AR s. Birine karşı minnet duyan: Size minnettarım. MİNNETTARLIK s. Minnettar olma hali. Osmanlıca - Türkçe Sözlük MİNNET İyiliğe karşı duyulan şükür hissi. * Birisine iyilik etmek. * Yapılan iyilikleri sayarak başa kakmak. MİNNETDAR f. Bir iyiliğe karşı minnet duyan. Yük altında kalır gibi birisinin iyiliğine karşı mahcubiyet. MİNNETDARANE f. Minnetli olarak. Minnet eder surette. MİNNETDARÎ f. Minnetdarlık. MİNNETDİDE f. Minnet ve iyilik görmüş. MİNNETKEŞ (C.: Minnetkeşân) f. Minnet altında bulunan. Minnet çeken. MİNNETKEŞÂN (Minnetkeş. C.) Minnet altında bulunanlar, minnet çekenler. MİNNETŞİNÂS (C.: Minnetşinâsân) İyilik tanıyan. Minnet bilir. MİNNETŞİNÂSÎ f. İyilik tanıyıcılık, minnet bilirlik. Dini Terimler Sözlüğü MİNNET 1. Yapılan bir iyiliği, verilen bir şeyi başa kakma. Minnetin bu kısmı İslâmiyet'te yasaklanmıştır. Kur'ân-ı kerîmde meâlen şöyle buyruldu: Sadakalarınızın sevâbını minnet ve ezâ ile heder etmeyin, boşa çıkarmayın. (Bekara sûresi: 264) Minnet edenin sadakasını Allahü teâlâ kabûl etmez. (Hadîs-i şerîf-İhyâ) Minnet akıl ve iz'andan soyunmuş özü-vicdânı çürük kişilere yaraşır. Böyleleri bir kimseye bir iyilik ettikleri zaman onu ya söz veya davranışlarla açıklamaya kalkışarak zavallıyı mahcub eder ve gönlüne ızdırap yüklerler. (Ahmed Rıfat) 2. Görülen iyiliğe karşı teşekkür etme. Gaflet ve şaşkınlığa kapılarak, ana-babanın kalbini kırarsan derhal onların rızâsını almaya çalış, yalvar, minnet eyle ve her ne sûretle olursa olsun, onların gönlünü al. Ana-babanın evlâdı üzerinde hakları çok büyüktür. (Süleymân bin Cezâ) Allahü teâlâya hamdü senâlar olsun ki, üç seneden beri müslümanım.Mes'ûd bir hayâta kavuştum. Bana İslâmiyet'i anlatıp müslüman olmama vesîle olanlara minnet borcum çoktur. (Ömer Mita-Japon) 3. Allahü teâlâya hamd ve senâ etmek, şükretmek. Allahü teâlâya hamd ve minnet ederiz ve O'nun Peygamberine sonsuz salât ve selâm ederiz. Selâmette ve âfiyette olmanız ve doğru yolda bulunmanız ve ilerlemeniz için Allahü teâlâya duâ ederiz. Kıymetli ve merhametli efendim! Kazanç zamânı geçip gidiyo r. Her geçen an, ömrümüzü azaltmakta, ecel zamânı yaklaşmaktadır. Bugün aklımızı başımıza toplamazsak, yarın âh etmekten ve pişmanlıktan başka elimize bir şey geçmez. Bu birkaç günlük sağlık zamânında dînin emirlerine uygun yaşamaya çalışmalıyız! Ancak böylece kurtulmamız umulur. (İmâm-ı Rabbânî) Minnet Allahü teâlâya ki, O'na tâatte bulunmak, beğendiği işleri yapmak, O'na yakınlaştırır. O'na şükretmekle nîmet artar. Alınan her nefes, hayâtın devâmını sağlar. Verilen nefes, insanı rahatlatır. O halde, her nefeste iki nîmet vardır. Her nîmete bir şükür lâzımdır. (Sâdî-i Şîrâzî) Hayat yolunda bizim taşıyabileceğimiz ve öteki dünyâya da götürebileceğimiz biricik servet; Allahü teâlâya hamd ve senâ etmek (O'na minnet bildirmek) ve O yüce kudret sâhibine sevgi ile bağlanmak, O'na ibâdet etmektir. (William Pickhard-İngiliz) 4. Nîmete kendi eliyle, kendi çalışmasiyle kavuşmadığını, Allahü teâlânın lütfu ve ihsânı olduğunu düşünmek. Ucbun (kendini ve işlerini beğenme hâlinin) zıddı. MİNNETDÂR Birinden gördüğü iyileğe karşı mahcup ve müteşekkir kalan. Kur'ân-ı kerîmi toplayan, Şeyhayn'dır (hazret-i Ebû Bekr ve hazret-i Ömer'dir). Bugün bilinen İslâm ilimlerinin hepsini, Şeyhayn ortaya koydu. Arabı, Acemi hidâyete getiren, Şeyhayn'dır. Şeyhayn'a bütün insanlar minnetdârdır. Bunu anlayamamak, güneşi görmemeye benzer. (Veliyyullah-ı Dehlevî) Din bilgilerinde ve dünyâ işlerinde kendisine minnetdâr olduğum bir kişi vardır. O da İmâm-ı Muhammed'dir. (İmâm-ı Şâfiî) MİNNETDÂR: Birinden gördüğü iyileğe karşı mahcup ve müteşekkir kalan. Kur'ân-ı kerîmi toplayan, Şeyhayn'dır (hazret-i Ebû Bekr ve hazret-i Ömer'dir). Bugün bilinen İslâm ilimlerinin hepsini, Şeyhayn ortaya koydu. Arabı, Acemi hidâyete getiren, Şeyhayn'dır. Şeyhayn'a bütün insanlar minnetdârdır. Bunu anlayamamak, güneşi görmemeye benzer. (Veliyyullah-ı Dehlevî) Din bilgilerinde ve dünyâ işlerinde kendisine minnetdâr olduğum bir kişi vardır. O da İmâm-ı Muhammed'dir. (İmâm-ı Şâfiî) Hayatı güzel ve hoş olmak, müreffeh olmak, yumuşak olmak, dal yeşil ve taze olmak anlamlarındaki "n-a-m" kökünden türeyen sözlükte mal, refah, rahmet, iyi hal, insana lütfedilen şey, iyi durum, iyilik, zenginlik demek olan nimet (çoğulu, ni'am ve en'âm) terim olarak insanın sahip olduğu ve kendisine dünya ve âhirette yararı dokunan maddî ve manevî varlıklar, imkânlar ve ihsanlar anlamında kullanılır. İnsanın eşi, işi, evi, çocukları, itibarı ve makamı, malı ve mülkü, aklı, görme, duyma, okuma, anlama, dileme ve benzeri yetenekleri, aklı, yiyip içtikleri, giyip kullandığı eşyası, sağlığı ve benzeri imkânlar birer nimettir. Nimet kelimesi ve türevleri Kur'-ân'da 122 defa geçmiş ve Allah'ın lütfu, minneti (Mâide, 5/11), din, kitap (Bakara, 2/211), Hz. Muhammed (İbrâhim, 14/82), sevap (Âl-i İmrân, 3/171), nübüvvet (Fâtiha, 1/6), rahmet (Hucurât, 49/8), iyilik, ikram, ihsan (Leyl, 92/19), geçim, hayat, rızık bolluğu (Lokmân, 31/20) ve İslâm (Ahzab, 33/37)... anlamlarında kullanılmıştır. Yeryüzü, gökyüzü, yerde ve göklerde bulunanlar, ay, güneş, yıldızlar, gezegenler, hava, su, toprak, ateş, hayvanlar, bitkiler, ağaçlar, meyveler, sebzeler, madenler, maddî ve manevî nice varlıklar Allah'ın insanlara birer nimetidir. "Allah'ın nimetlerini saymak isteseniz sayamazsınız." (İbrâhim, 14/34); "Görmediniz mi Allah göklerde ve yerde bulunan her şeyi size boyun eğdirdi ve size zâhir ve batın (iç ve dış, görülen ve görülmeyen, bildiğiniz ve bilmediğiniz) nimetlerini bol bol verdi..." (Lokmân, 31/20); "O Allah ki yer yüzünde bulunan her şeyi sizin için yarattı." (Bakara, 2/29) âyetleri ve benzerleri Allah'ın sayısız nimetlerine dikkat çekmektedir. İnsanlar Allah'ın verdiği nimetler sayesinde varlıklarını sürdürebilmektedirler. Bu nimetler karşısında insanlara düşen görev, bu nimeti veren Allah'ı tanımak, O'na ibadet ve itaat etmek, verdiği nimetlerine şükretmek, nimetin kadir ve kıymetini bilmek, nimetlere nankörlük etmemektir. (Nahl, 16/14, 72, 83, 114) Giyecek şeyler. Yiyecek faydalı şey, rızık. (Eğer dünyanın veya vücudun mülkiyeti, zılliyeti sende ise, taahhüd, tahaffuz, korku külfetleriyle nimetlerden lezzet alamazsın, dâima rahatsız olursun. Çünkü noksanları tedarik, mevcutları telef olmaktan muhafaza ile dâimâ evham, korkular, meşakkatlere mahal olursun. Halbuki o nimetler Mün'im-i Kerim'in taahhüdü altındadır. Senin işin O'nun sofra-i ihsanından yeyip içmekle şükretmektir. Şükürde bir zahmet yoktur. Bilâkis nimetin lezzetini arttırır. Çünkü şükür, nimette in'amı görmek demektir. İn'amı görmek, nimetin zevalinden hâsıl olan elemi defeder. Zira nimet zâil olduğundan Mün'im-i Hakiki, onun yerini boş bırakmaz, misliyle doldurur ve teceddüdünden lezzet alırsın. M.N.) Hayatı güzel ve hoş olmak, müreffeh olmak, yumuşak olmak, dal yeşil ve taze olmak anlamlarındaki "n-a-m" kökünden türeyen sözlükte mal, refah, rahmet, iyi hal, insana lütfedilen şey, iyi durum, iyilik, zenginlik demek olan nimet (çoğulu, ni'am ve en'âm) terim olarak insanın sahip olduğu ve kendisine dünya ve âhirette yararı dokunan maddî ve manevî varlıklar, imkânlar ve ihsanlar anlamında kullanılır. İnsanın eşi, işi, evi, çocukları, itibarı ve makamı, malı ve mülkü, aklı, görme, duyma, okuma, anlama, dileme ve benzeri yetenekleri, aklı, yiyip içtikleri, giyip kullandığı eşyası, sağlığı ve benzeri imkânlar birer nimettir. Nimet kelimesi ve türevleri Kur'-ân'da 122 defa geçmiş ve Allah'ın lütfu, minneti (Mâide, 5/11), din, kitap (Bakara, 2/211), Hz. Muhammed (İbrâhim, 14/82), sevap (Âl-i İmrân, 3/171), nübüvvet (Fâtiha, 1/6), rahmet (Hucurât, 49/8), iyilik, ikram, ihsan (Leyl, 92/19), geçim, hayat, rızık bolluğu (Lokmân, 31/20) ve İslâm (Ahzab, 33/37)... anlamlarında kullanılmıştır. Yeryüzü, gökyüzü, yerde ve göklerde bulunanlar, ay, güneş, yıldızlar, gezegenler, hava, su, toprak, ateş, hayvanlar, bitkiler, ağaçlar, meyveler, sebzeler, madenler, maddî ve manevî nice varlıklar Allah'ın insanlara birer nimetidir. "Allah'ın nimetlerini saymak isteseniz sayamazsınız." (İbrâhim, 14/34); "Görmediniz mi Allah göklerde ve yerde bulunan her şeyi size boyun eğdirdi ve size zâhir ve batın (iç ve dış, görülen ve görülmeyen, bildiğiniz ve bilmediğiniz) nimetlerini bol bol verdi..." (Lokmân, 31/20); "O Allah ki yer yüzünde bulunan her şeyi sizin için yarattı." (Bakara, 2/29) âyetleri ve benzerleri Allah'ın sayısız nimetlerine dikkat çekmektedir. İnsanlar Allah'ın verdiği nimetler sayesinde varlıklarını sürdürebilmektedirler. Bu nimetler karşısında insanlara düşen görev, bu nimeti veren Allah'ı tanımak, O'na ibadet ve itaat etmek, verdiği nimetlerine şükretmek, nimetin kadir ve kıymetini bilmek, nimetlere nankörlük etmemektir. (Nahl, 16/14, 72, 83, 114) :1 İyilik, lütuf, ihsan :1 * : * : * : en:nimet fr:nimet Ni'met (Nimet) İyilik, lütuf, ihsan. Saadet. Hidayet. :1 İyilik, lütuf, ihsan :1 * : * : * : en:nimet fr:nimet